Aniversario
by Abril Caballero
Summary: ROBOTECH & MACROSS no me pertenecen! Este fic sólo se ha escrito por entretener. Una vez le dije a una amiga, que el propósito de escribir acerca de Rick Y Lisa es por la necesidad de convertirlo en el caballero de brillante armadura y príncipe que insistía en ser y que todas queríamos que fuese, pero que de romántico no tiene nada sino que es más de piel- ojala me equivoque ;)


La luna brillaba majestuosa sobre las lejanas montañas haciendo que la nieve depositada en sus cumbres pareciera tener brillo propio. Era una luna llena perfecta, como hacía tiempo no se veía o bien no se había detenido a mirar a causa de la vorágine de eventos que hacían que la vida ahora, sobre la Tierra, no fuera considerada " normal" en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Hacía casi seis años que Khyron, el Destructor, había llevado a cabo su último ataque en contra de los micronianos. Desde entonces y teniendo que enfrentar una nueva reconstrucción de la Tierra habitada, la humanidad había tenido un respiro verdadero de la espiral de destrucción que los zentraedis habían traidor consigo.

Para los sobrevivientes de esa última catástrofe, la tranquilidad era un regalo efímero al recordar que la Fortaleza principal ya no era útil, que la nueva nave Robotech, una promesa de paz y seguridad en sí misma aún estaba en pañales, que tarde o temprano deberían enfrentar al enemigo, fueran zentraedis o los propios Maestros de la Robotecnia.

Rick Hunter estaba absorto en esos pensamientos, que se habían vuelto recurrentes a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el SDF 3 aun no veía la luz. Entendía lo magnífico del proyecto pero pensaba que ni toda la flota de Breetai podría sola contra una invasión como la que temían, porque la verdadera fuerza estaba entre los hierros retorcidos de la vieja nave errante. Suspiró dándole un último vistazo al paisaje y bajó de su mecha. Aún tenía que entregar su reporte que como en los últimos dos años no tenía mayores variaciones, excepto la regeneración espontánea de árboles, plantas e insectos en las coordenadas cercanas a la ciudad. Cosa que no dejaba de ser importante y causa de la felicidad absoluta de todos ellos.

Un joven técnico, vestido de overol color naranja salió a su encuentro saludándole con respeto casi marcial. Le contestó la venía sin poder evitar decir como siempre...

- Como si fuese tuyo...-tal frase solía dejar perplejos a los nuevos técnicos y sacarle siempre una sonrisa a los antiguos, ante lo innecesaria. No existía aún en toda la base un Veritech que causara tanta admiración entre el personal de mantenimiento que el Skull-1, el primer VT operativo de la historia, sólo manejado por dos pilotos, ambos verdaderas leyendas dentro de la nueva historia de la humanidad. El muchacho le miró con sorpresa y alcanzo a contestar

-a la orden, Señor, antes de que él se perdiera en la penumbra.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Aquella madrugada para Rick Hunter se sentía como tantas otras en el pasado que casi ya había olvidado, donde había algo que hacía falta y no entendía qué, su vida transcurría de una manera quizá más afortunada que para el resto de las personas, pero el saber que el tiempo pasaba y que aún tenía tanto por hacer quizá era lo que le estaba pesando en ese momento. Fue a la conclusión que llegó mientras entraba a su casa sin encender la luz. Se había quitado el traje de vuelo por el de parada en la Base por lo que simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto para acostarse, no podía creer que iban a dar las 3 am...luego de otro tranquilo vuelo nocturno.

La claridad de la luna se filtraba por su ventana, dándole a la habitación un oscuro tono azul. Se detuvo a mirar su cama dejando caer el abrigo sobre un pequeño sofá.

Allí estaba ella, dormida profundamente, metida en una de sus camisas, con los botones abiertos lo suficiente para que se insinuara el delicado dibujo de su escote. Adivinó que lo había estado esperando. Era su aniversario, por llamar de algún modo el día en que él le había expresado sus sentimientos impulsado por el temor de perderla para siempre en aquella Misión que ahora le incluía a él mismo. Se preguntó una vez más, cómo era posible que aquella mujer tan inalcanzable estuviese ahora en su cama? Qué había hecho él para ganarse aquel amor tan profundo e incondicional de ella. Solía pensar más seguido de lo que quisiera que no la merecía. Que ella necesitaba a un hombre más decidido, a un hombre que no le temiera al mañana, a la ausencia, a no ser lo suficientemente bueno, pero esos mismos pensamientos le parecían tan ridículos viniendo de él, que ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que pudiera ser que ella se fijara en alguien más.

Avanzó hacia la cama, deslizándose con una suavidad felina sobre ella, una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios cuando aspiró el perfume que emanaba de su cuello, cuando sintió la tibieza de su piel aún sin haberla tocado. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y besó sus labios suavemente hasta que provocó una tímida respuesta, los brazos de Lisa se cerraron tras su espalda mientras sonreía contra su boca

-Hola, hermosa.- susurró mirándola fijamente, ella ya estaba despierta del todo, trató infructuosamente de arreglarle pelo como tantas otras veces

-Hola, guapo…pensé que harías tiempo extra.

Rick sólo le sonrió, era una forma muy sutil de recordarle lo tarde que había llegado-

.Bien, si te tranquiliza, el único contacto con el sexo opuesto que tuve esta noche fue a través de mi monitor.

-Más te vale.-le dijo incorporándose para quedar ambos sentados sobre la cama. Ella encendió la luz de la mesita de noche mientras Rick lanzaba sus zapatos a un metro de el con sólo un movimiento nacido de la práctica constante. Lisa hizo un gesto, odiaba que fuese tan desordenado!

-Rick!.-le llamó la atención

-Lo siento!.se excusó alzando las manos al recordar lo mucho que a ella le molestaba- eso es como un acto reflejo y lo sabes¡

Lisa sólo sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cama…

-hey a dónde vas?- inquirió él siguiéndola con la mirada- no me digas que te vas sólo porque hice lo que hago cada noche con mis zapatos!

Lisa no contestó ya estaba en la cocina cuando él había terminado la frase.

Rick se asomó a la puerta, conteniendo el aliento. Aquella camisa suya se veía demasiado bien sobre el cuerpo de ella, dejando esas interminables piernas libres para que no quedase nada a la imaginación salvo de donde empezaban.

A veces me pregunto por qué los hombres tienen tan mala memoria…- comenzó ella como si estuviese hablando consigo misma-No lo gran recordar nada aún cuando lo que debiesen recordar haya ocurrido junto a un evento mundial.

Rick bajo la vista sonriendo, sabía tan bien a lo que se refería pero le encantaba oírla discutir con él, era algo que casi habían olvidado. Sus peleas ahora solían ser tan escasas debido a la falta de motivos pero especialmente al nivel de compromiso que existía entre los dos.

Lisa se volvió con una bandeja, dos copas y una botella de champaña, dentro de un porta hielo de cristal.

Le miró tiernamente

-Feliz aniversario, piloto.

Aquella sonrisa era de bienvenida, una invitación que él no desaprovecharía. Se acercó con la misma emoción que la primera vez, cuando al fin entendió que la amaba por sobre todo, cuando le prometió cuidarla. Tomó su rostro con una mano, por la barbilla, para alzarlo y besarla

-Feliz aniversario….susurró ayudándole con la botella mientras tomaba su mano, ella cogió las copas, abandonando la bandeja sobre la mesa y lo siguió obedientemente.

EL tapón de la botella voló por la habitación mientras ambos reían y el líquido dorado se derramaba en una mar de espuma sobre los vasos.

-Por nosotros.-le dijo él.

-Por nosotros.- contestó ella bebiendo de su copa.,, luego se le quedó mirando fijamente.-Rick, de verdad que te olvidas de esta fecha cada año?

EL sostuvo su mirada, siempre era ella quien entregaba el primer obsequio, pero realmente él no lo olvidaba…siempre tenía su regalo listo para ella, pero le gustaba que fuese ella la primera, amaba el hecho de que festejara ese día, él mismo agradecía que para ambos aquel día tuviera ese final. La tristeza de haber perdido a tantos seres queridos se compensaba con saber que ambos se habían encontrado al fin y que el futuro, cual fuera, era para los dos.

Lisa no esperó su respuesta, le miró serena pero seriamente

-Este año no preparé nada especial- le dijo suavemente. -porque a veces creo que quizá te abrume con tanta demostración de afecto. Quizás "todavía" no estás preparado para esto y quizás quieras algo así como un tiempo para pensar…Es decir, el SDF 3 aún está en construcción, pero es cuestión de un año o dos para dejar la Tierra y…- no pudo ocultar el temor en su mirada cuando apenas murmuró-…quizás ya no sea tu intensión ir.

-no he dicho eso.- contestó con sorpresa

´-No necesitas decirlo…sólo es cuestión de actitud

-y mi actitud te dice que no quiero ir?- Inquirió con curiosidad

-No lo sé…!- se defendió.- Es que no es sólo eso, se trata de nosotros, simplemente te planteo el escenario porque espero que deduzcas que me refiero a nosotros, Rick.

-Y qué hay de malo en nosotros…?

Lisa resopló su flequillo y se levantó, la respuesta la ofendida y si bien había sido ella quien había iniciado semejante conversación en ese momento. ahora le parecía tan inapropiado haberlo hecho y algo tan desesperado. Simplemente no entendía que a seis años él ni siquiera le insinuara un compromiso serio.

-Nada!- contestó en medio de una exhalación de fastidio mientras se acercaba a la ventana para ver no sin maravillarse, el espectáculo que era la luna, Por un momento se olvidó de la pelea simplemente al ver lo brillante y enorme que se veía, por un minuto llegó a creer que fuese algo poco natural.-Quizá sí debamos darnos un tiempo. No crees?. – le dijo sin volverse, Rick simplemente no necesitaba un tiempo y entendía muy bien por qué ella estaba preguntándole eso. Sabía que llevaban años juntos y ni siquiera Max, con todo lo cercano a ellos que era, se refería a ella como su novia y era porque no había compromiso oficial. Era un compromiso de ambos que sabía no bastaba, especialmente para el concepto romántico que implicaba eso para cualquier mujer y Lisa era más sensible que cualquier otra mujer aún cuando ante el resto aparentaba esa frialdad que le había hecho ganarse tantos apodos entre sus subalternos.

EL cuerpo de ella se sobresaltó cuando los brazos de él la rodearon y trató de detener las manos de Rick en su avance sobre su cuerpo, él la dejó ganar por un momento deteniéndose y disfrutando el temblor de ella, ese que delataba toda su pelea consigo misma más que con él.

-Serías capaz de "darte un tiempo"…- susurró contra el lóbulo de su oreja mientras retomaba su tarea de acariciarla, sobre la camisa, marcando su figura sintiendo que los dedos de ella se enterraban en sus manos como una protesta a las mismas- …de esto? De negarnos esto?

Lisa cerró los ojos sintiendo que no importaban sus razones, siempre Rick Hunter hacia que sus propósitos flaquearan

-Sería lo correcto…- murmuró con dificultad, sin aminorar la presión que hacía sobre las manos de él, no quería ceder

-Pues yo me niego a "darnos un tiempo"- continuó él, cálidamente mientras se las arreglaba para besar su cuello, sintiendo cómo de pronto su pulso se aceleraba.- Me niego a no poder sentirte, a no poder tocarte,

Los dedos de Lisa habían dejado de apretar, ahora simplemente parecían aferrarse a sus manos, mientras estas se tornaban más atrevidas en sus caricias.

Ella se sentía mareada, le costaba entender cómo era que Rick podía provocarle semejante sensación sólo con tocarla, con ese juego de ser suyo pero sin necesitar de ninguna otra afirmación mientras ella, era una cabeza cuadrada por necesitar un anillo para convencerse de que eso era real. Podía sentir la excitación de él y ni ella misma era capaz de enmascarar lo errática que se había vuelto su propia respiración

-Si tengo que irme al otro lado de la galaxia para estar a tu lado, créeme que voy a hacerlo…No podrás dejarme aquí ni siquiera abusando de tus medallas, Almirante.-más que una frase fue un jadeo, la hizo volverse y su profunda mirada azul sólo consiguió acelerar aún más los latidos del corazón de Lisa

-Jamás creí que iba a conocer a una mujer como tú…-le dijo atrayendo su rostro contra el suyo-que iba a enamorarme de alguien como tú y mucho menos que alguien como tú me demostraría cada día un amor que francamente creo no merecer,- estaba a un centímetro de su boca cuando susurró con toda la honestidad que el momento y sus sentimientos le permitían- te amo tanto!

Lisa alzó el rostro para encontrar su boca, y con aquel beso le dijo sin palabras cuánto le amaba ella a él. Sus manos empezaron a abrir su chaqueta con desesperación mientras le besaba y él contagiado con su misma urgencia le ayudó a deshacerse de todo lo que impedía que sus cuerpos se unieran.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Cuando Lisa abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, se encontró con los ojos de Rick mirándola devotamente. Se arrepintió otra vez de querer sellar con algo tan humano un sentimiento que iba más allá de toda comprensión, su amor no necesitaba de eso, menos el compromiso que había entre ellos. Lo tenía a él, a su lado, mirándola con la misma expresión que cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez

-Buenos días,- le dijo él, sonriéndole

-Buenos días…- contestó ella, alzó la mano para acariciarlo y luchar con su cabello desordenado, mientras él se inclinaba a besarla suavemente, fue entonces que un destello sobre el rostro de Rick llamó su atención, y al enfocar la vista sintió que su corazón se había detenido.

Rick disfrutó como nada en la vida la expresión de asombro, alegría y miedo que se reflejó en el rostro que tanto amaba, Lisa estaba sin palabras…sin aliento.

Quiso hablar pero sólo consiguió un gemido, con su mano izquierda se cubrió la boca mientras una risa nerviosa se mezclaba con el llanto…

-OH, Rick…-susurró al fin mientras no parpadeaba por temor a que lo que veía en su dedo anular derecho fuese un espejismo.

-Bueno, no pesa una tonelada como el que quería obsequiarte pero…

-Oh, Rick…susurró apenas escuchándolo, él le tomó la mano para quitarle la atención y se situó ante ella, ayudándola a sentarse junto a él

-Te juro que planee todas las maneras posibles de entregarte este anillo, sé lo que significa para ti y quiero que sepas que también significa mucho para mí…Había planeado hacerlo como en las novelas pero…-su voz se tornó casi inaudible ante la magnitud de la confesión que estaba haciendo-a veces creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Lisa…y me aterra la idea de perderte ya sea por otro o por el SDF3.

-Rick, eso no va a suceder…-susurró incorporándose para besarlo

-Cásate conmigo, Lisa…cuando el SDF3 esté listo y podamos cumplir nuestra promesa…

-OH, Rick…claro que sí!…-susurró demasiado emocionada. Sintiendo como sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo

-Necesito todo ese tiempo para convencerte de que no necesitamos más tiempo…- sonrió secando sus lágrimas y besándola juguetonamente mientras la empujaba suavemente sobre el lecho…como si necesitase realmente de más argumentos.

_FIN_


End file.
